dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Fell
Fell, Richard Fell, Richard Fell, Richard Background Richard Fell doesn't talk about much. He especially doesn't talk about how he ended up in Snowtown in the first place. Transferred out of his main precinct to the forgotten town that seems to have a dark life all its own. Before he arrived, there were only two and a half detectives. Rich doesn't like Snowtown. He doesn't like the dirt and the grime that have become his life. He doesn't appreciate having to be the hero because nobody else will step up to the plate. He gets assigned cases that are seemingly ripped from the headlines. There was a woman who killed her husband with an alcoholic enema. Or maybe you'd like to hear about the solider that came home from the war to find his parents dead because nobody bothered to look in on them and so he staged a fake hostage situation? No? Well how about the man who was ripping fetuses from the womb because he thought they would protect him from evil? Didn't think so. These are the sorts of cases that Richard ends up with, and every time Snowtown's dark underbelly takes one, Richard endeavors to give right back. He does this all while trying to find his own way in the city, while trying not to let it get to him too much. Except it is. It's under his skin and Richard can't stand it anymore. It's only been a year and he wants out. The unfortunate thing is that he can't go over the bridge and get his old job back. Canyon Ridge's a blank slate for him, but he doesn't doubt that the freakishness of Snowtown is done with him yet. Personality Rich is an observer. He'll talk if you start first, but generally he's content noting people's idiosyncrasies without saying a word. He'll have you pegged right away for whatever it is you're trying to hide unless you're hiding it very well. He doesn't like to talk about himself, and so he won't until there are a few drinks in him and you can get a grunted three-word response out of him. He's used to being surrounded by crazy people; used to having everyone be a suspect. This won't change wherever he goes. Absolutely no one is safe from his scrutiny. That said, Rich can actually be quite amiable. He can come out of his shell once he's started to get to know people and he'll even try and live a normal social life. Well "normal" really would describe it better. His last date turned into an investigation that ended up getting a girl taken away from her father because the asshole was shooting feces into her veins to keep her sick to keep the mother away. He has his camera with him at all times and a habit of taking pictures and writing notes by them in yellow post-its. One thing is for sure: Richard Fell remembers you. When you fuck up, he'll be there. Initial Inventory * 1 black sport coat * 1 black tie * 1 pair of black pants * 1 white oxford shirt * 1 pair of white boxers * 1 pair of black dress socks * 1 pair of sensible black shoes * 1 holster (rests at mid back) * 1 Smith & Wesson 4506-1 pistol, loaded * 1 pair of handcuffs * 1 set of keys to various things, including the handcuffs, his car, and his flat * 1 wallet containing various business cards, identification, and a small amount of money * 1 digital camera - 82% battery * 1 pad of yellow post-it notes * 1 pen